Karaoke Changes Things
by LoveTwilight15
Summary: What happens when Bella goes to a karaoke place? Will she meet some unexpected visitors? Rated T for mild language in songs.
1. Chapter 1

**** I don't own the characters, except the new ones (Joe and Bethany) **

****I don't own the songs either. All rights go to the owners of everything. I own nothing. Just the idea for a karaoke place where Edward and Bella meet…By the way the karaoke place is real. It's in Seymour, Tennessee.**

***(A/N) I was sitting in class at school when I had the idea for this. Originally it was a school talent show but that's been done before so I tried another idea and this just came to me cause I was thinking about the karaoke place. This is my first fanfic so please be nice. I'll update as often as I can. Let me know if I should continue.**

**Enough from me. Let's get this show on the road! (: **

* * *

I sat at one of the many brightly colored tables with stars on them staring at the cds taped to the walls waiting on something. Anything. I'm not really sure what I was waiting on, but here I was waiting. Angela was sitting beside me across from Ben. She'd convinced me to come to this karaoke place but I wasn't sure why. It wasn't like I was any fun to be around. I haven't been since the day Edward left me in the forest. Angela was flipping through the book with song titles in it to find one she wanted to sing. I didn't know she could sing but apparently she could if she wanted to go on stage and sing in front of the hundreds of people here. I felt like something big was going to happen tonight and I couldn't shake the thoughts of Edward from my mind. That was weird. I could usually block him out when it hurt too much but I just couldn't do it tonight. It felt like he was close to me somehow but I knew he wasn't. It was spring break for crying out loud. We were in Tennessee. It wasn't likely for him to be here. It's almost always sunny. We had come to Tennessee for spring break because Angela felt like it would be fun to experience a different place so she researched and found a small town in Tennessee that was very tourist friendly. That was where we were now. Angela had decided on a song and she went to the computer to put her name in. The announcer called a girl up to the stage named "Bethany" she looked about 15. She grabbed the microphone stand and placed it in the middle of the stage as the music began to play. I knew the song immediately. I'd listened to it multiple times when Edward left. The song was White Horse by Taylor Swift. The girl was a very good singer. She kept looking at a specific table and I suspected she was singing for a specific boy. I looked at the table and saw it was filled with a bunch of 15 to 16 year olds and one guy who looked like he was in charge and about 27. I sat there and let the words sink in.

_I'm not a princess this aint a fairytale I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet lead her up the stairwell this aint Hollywood this is a small town I was a dreamer before you went and let me down now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around_

I looked up again to see the boy she was singing to get up and walk out of the room and out the door. I didn't have my head with me so I got up and followed the boy to see why he had left. I ran up to the stranger and touched his shoulder to stop him.

"What!?!?!" he shouted as he turned around.

"I'm sorry. I just saw you leave and I wanted to know if I could help you." I answered him as his expression softened.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were gonna be somebody else." He said with a thick Tennessee accent. "I'm guessin you're not from around here?"

"It's fine. And no I'm not from around here. I'm from a small town in Washington. I'm on spring break. Oh before I forget, what is your name?" I replied to him. He looked hurt. There was a deep sadness in his eyes.

"My name is Joe. And you're probably wonderin why Bethany was singing that song to me and why I left aren't ya? I can tell. Don't try to deny it." Joe replied to me in a strange voice.

"Yes, actually. I was wondering that." I said.

"Well, I'll start off by, I'm here on a trip with my high school marching band. We decided to come to karaoke so that's why we're here. Anyways, me and Bethany have known each other since the seventh grade and I've always loved her since I first saw her but, I don't know, things are just weird with us. And she knows I like her and she likes me too-"

"Well that's awesome! Why don't you two date?" I interrupted him. Then blushed when he stared at me waiting for me to finish. "Go ahead. I'm sorry."

"So she likes me too, but people make fun of her all the time for different reasons so I have to act like a jerk with her and she ends up hating me after that and that's why she sang that song to me." Joe finished his story.

"Oh, Joe I'm sorry." I said to him. "But hey, why don't you just move on then so you can stop hurting her?"

"Because—what's your name?"

"Bella."

"Right, Bella. Because, Bella, I can't do that. I love her." He said angrily.

Just as he was saying this, another teenage boy with blonde hair came up and called for him so we both walked back inside.

I walked over to Angela and sat down.

"There you are. I was beginning to get worried. Who was that kid anyways?" Angela said as soon as I sat down.

"His name is Joe, and he has relationship problems and I let him get it all out cause I felt sorry for the kid. I mean it was obvious that girl was singing to him." I said to her, putting my head on the table.

"Yeah, poor kid." Ben said.

Just then the announcer said Angela's name and she rushed up to the stage to sing her song. The music came on and I wasn't surprised to hear Faith Hill's song This Kiss come on. Angela always loved that song. It was a given she'd sing it. She sang her song, smiling at Ben the whole time and when she got down off the stage she had a mischievous smile on her face. That's when I heard it.

"Okay, great job Angela. Alright coming up next on the stage we have Bella Swan. Everyone give it up for Bella!" the announcer said.

I sat straight up. "WHAT!?!?! Ang, you've GOT to be kidding me!" I yelled.

"Nope. Just go, Bella. I know you can sing, I've heard you." She said encouragingly as she pulled me towards the stage.

I walked up on the stage and grabbed the mic. I wasn't sure what I was singing but I hoped I would know it. I had heard many people tonight who didn't know the song at all. I didn't want that embarrassment. I looked out in the crowd and my mind betrayed me. I thought I saw all of the Cullens sitting at a table but I shook my head and listened to the music for Cold as You by Taylor Swift come on.

_You have a way of coming easily to me  
And when you take, you take the very best of me  
So I start a fight cause I need to feel something  
And you do what you want cause I'm not what you wanted_

Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Just walk away, ain't no use defending words that you will never say  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you

You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray  
And I stood there loving you and wished them all away  
And you come away with a great little story  
Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you

Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
So just walk away, ain't no use defending words that you will never say  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you

You never did give a damn thing honey but I cried, cried for you  
And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you  
Died for you

Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Every smile you fake is so condescending  
Counting all the scars you made  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you

I walked off the stage and caught Joe's eye. He gave me a strange look and I shook it off and went to sit down with Angela.

"Alright, nice job Bella! Sounds like someone made a big mistake with you." The announcer said. He had no idea. "Now we have Edward Cullen singing for us now. Come on up here Edward." I froze in my tracks. There was no way he was here. Was there? How was this possible? I needed to get out of there. I ran straight for the bathroom as Edward walked up on the stage and grabbed the mic to start singing. I heard the beginning of the music very clearly, it was Sorry by Jonas Brothers. I tried not to think of what that meant.

_Broken hearts and last goodbyes  
Restless nights by lullabies helps make this pain go away  
I realize I let you down, told you that I'd be around  
Building up the strength just to say_

As I stepped in the bathroom I could still hear his voice muffled by the walls. He sounded as beautiful as ever. The door opened and I saw one of the people I thought I would never see again…Alice.

_I'm sorry for breaking all the promises  
That I wasn't around to keep  
You told me this time is the last time  
That I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way_

I ran into the bathroom stall and locked the door. I crouched down on the ground and put my arms across my knees and my head on my arms.

"Bella, please don't do this. Just listen to him. He's saying it all in the song." Alice said to me as she walked up to me.

"Alice, I can't. He…..he left. He doesn't……want me." I said, trying not to cry.

_Filled with sorrow, filled with pain  
Knowing that I am to blame for leaving your heart out in the rain  
And I know you're going to walk away  
Leave me with the price to pay, before you go I wanted to say_

I listened to the words and got up off of the floor and opened the door to see Alice standing right in front of me. She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the bathroom to where Edward was still onstage and was now staring at me singing.

_I'm sorry for breaking all the promises  
That I wasn't around to keep  
You told me this time is the last time  
That I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way_

Alice walked me up to the standing area beside the stage where the steps were and then backed away. Edward turned while singing and started walking to me. I closed my eyes and begged myself to wake up and pinched myself but it hurt so I realized I wasn't dreaming. Edward got right to me and started singing again.

_I can't make it alive on my own  
But if you have to go then please girl just leave me alone  
'Cause I don't wanna see you and me going our separate ways  
Begging you to stay if it isn't too late_

The passion in his golden eyes was breathtaking. He grabbed my hand and sang straight to me. It felt like there was no one else in this room. I wasn't even aware of Joe staring at me wondering what was going on.

I'm sorry for breaking all the promises  
That I wasn't around to keep  
It's all of me, this time is the last time  
I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way  
But you're already on your way

At the end of the song he handed the microphone to Alice and grabbed both of my hands to take me outside. Angela shot me a look and I didn't know what to do so I just nodded it was okay. She seemed fine with it. We walked out to the gift shop area while the announcer said "Well I guess we know who that song was for. Now we have Alice, Rosalie, and Esme. Come on up here ladies." I watched them rush up to the stage on the TV that was in the gift shop as Edward led me outside. The song had just started when we walked out and it was Girls Just Wanna Have Fun.

Edward turned to me once we were outside and started to speak but I put my finger on his lips and made him stop.

"Edward, I don't wanna hear it. I know you're probably feeling guilty about leaving me because you know that I've been cutting because Alice probably saw it but you have to stop it. Cutting is just my way of getting through the pain and it helps. I know you don't love me so please just spare my feelings once." I said and Edward looked really angry after all of this.

"Bella," he said through clenched teeth. "You honestly think I'm just guilty? I still love you. More than my own life. Did you not hear a word of my song? I sang it just for you. I love you so much. Why can't you see that? I lied that day in the forest. I never meant any of it. I left to protect you. But I guess my leaving did you no good at all according to the song you sang." His velvet voice got softer towards the end.

I couldn't believe it. There was no way he lied about that. Why would he ever love me? I looked up at Edward and scrunched up my face, trying not to cry.

"I wish I could believe you, I really do. But I just don't see why anyone as perfect as you would love me. I think I get why you left. It was the easy way out. But don't try and come back and tell me it was all a lie because I know you lied about one thing. You either lied about loving me, or lied about not loving me. The not loving me seems more rational." I said and then walked off to go sit down with Angela.


	2. Chapter 2

****I don't own Twilight. Or the characters. Or any songs used in this fanfic. I wish I did, but I don't. And I don't take ownership of them.**

**(A/N)Even though I haven't gotten many reviews or hits, I'm still going to update for those of you who actually enjoyed my story. I know that Edward would NEVER sing a Jonas Brothers song but I thought it fit and I was going to make Edward say how he would never sing a Jonas Brothers song unless he thought the words were amazing but I thought JB fans would get mad. But anyways thanks to the people who reviewed and favorite and simply read my story. I'll update as often as I can but school starts back in like 4 days. This is in Bella's Point of View. I may do some Edward later. Idk.**

**On with the show now!**

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY_

"_Bella," he said through clenched teeth. "You honestly think I'm just guilty? I still love you. More than my own life. Did you not hear a word of my song? I sang it just for you. I love you so much. Why can't you see that? I lied that day in the forest. I never meant any of it. I left to protect you. But I guess my leaving did you no good at all according to the song you sang." His velvet voice got softer towards the end._

_I couldn't believe it. There was no way he lied about that. Why would he ever love me? I looked up at Edward and scrunched up my face, trying not to cry._

"_I wish I could believe you, I really do. But I just don't see why anyone as perfect as you would love me. I think I get why you left. It was the easy way out. But don't try and come back and tell me it was all a lie because I know you lied about one thing. You either lied about loving me, or lied about not loving me. The not loving me seems more rational." I said and then walked off to go sit down with Angela._

I had my head laid down on the table when a perfect idea popped up into my head. I jumped up and ran to the computer to put in my name for a song. I then checked to see if Edward was still here and I saw him sitting with his family and secretly smiled to myself.

_He's never gonna know what hit him_

I couldn't help but look over at Joe and his friends. I was surprised to see Joe and Bethany sitting together acting like a couple.

I walked back to the table and sat down.

"Bella, I'm starving. Do you want anything to eat? Ben is going to go order food for us." Angela said as soon as I sat down.

"Um, yeah, just get me like some fries or something. I'm not really that hungry." I said to Ben as he was standing up.

"Got it. Anything to drink?" he said in a rush.

"Maybe a Coke." I said laughing at him as he jumped up and down a little.

"Gotcha!" he said as he ran off to get the order in.

"Bella, I saw you put your name in the computer to sing. I knew you could sing but I didn't know you liked doing it in front of a lot of people." Angela said to me as she came to sit by me.

"Yeah, well, Edward is here and I have the perfect song for him." I said with a mischievous smile on my face.

"Oh. Well then, good luck." She said to me just as Ben came to sit down with our drinks and the number for our order.

"Alrighty then. Now give a warm welcome to Bella Swan. She wants to come sing a song for us. She said she wanted to dedicate it to someone special and that he would know who he was. So come on up here Bella." The announcer said through his microphone.

I jumped up and walked at a fast pace to the stage and got the microphone stand and placed it in the middle of the stage with the microphone in it. The music started and I waited for the first lines before I looked in the direction of the Cullens.

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away,  
'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way,  
People are people,  
And sometimes we change our minds,  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time,_

_Mmm mmm mmmmmm,  
Mmm mmm mmm mmm__,_

Edward looked up when I started singing. He knew it was for him. He had to know. Who else would It be for? He had a look of hurt in his eyes as he continued to listen to my voice saying the words about the moment of our lives he will regret for a lifetime.

_Music starts playing like the end of a sad movie,  
It's the kind you don't really want to see,  
'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down,  
Now I don't know what to be without you around,_

It was true. I really didn't know what to be without Edward around in my life. I was just like a zombie. I was lifeless. When he left he took everything with him. Every will of anything in me left with him to wherever he went to when he left. I thought maybe he'd go to Alaska.

_And we know it's never simple, never easy,  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me,  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,  
And I can't breathe without you, but I have to,  
Breathe without you, but I have to,_

He said it'd be like a clean break but I knew it could never be that simple or easy. It hurt me to breathe sometimes without him. I felt like a hole had been ripped straight through my heart. I couldn't breathe without him but I had to.

_Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt,  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve,  
People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out,  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out,_

It was true. I didn't want to see him hurt. I didn't want to hurt him. I just wanted him to know how bad he hurt me when he left.

_And we know it's never simple, never easy,  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me,  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,  
And I can't breathe without you, but I have to,  
Breathe without you, but I have to,_

_It's 2AM,  
Feel like I just lost a friend,  
Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me,  
It's 2AM,  
Feel like I just lost a friend,  
Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me,_

Some nights I stayed up way past 2AM. Just because I couldn't stop crying.

_And we know it's never simple, never easy,  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me,  
Oh,  
I can't breathe without you, but I have to,  
Breathe without you, but I have to,  
Breathe without you, but I have to,_

_Ohh,  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..._

I didn't know why I was saying I was sorry but I knew in my heart I was apologizing to Edward. I saw Edward get up whenever I started singing those words. The lyrics ended and I still wanted to say something. So I did.

"I'm sorry I wasn't ever good enough for you, Edward." I spoke into the microphone as tears started to fall. Surely he heard that. I walked off the stage as the announcer spoke some words about my performance and called the next person onstage. It wasn't very clear because I was crying so hard. I ran straight to the bathroom and when I opened the door I saw someone who was the last person in the world I was expecting to see in that bathroom waiting for me.

**(A/N) I was gonna stop there with a major cliffy. But I decided to be nice cause I couldn't stop writing.**

"Bella. I need to talk to you." Rosalie said as I walked in.

"Me? About what?" I said, confused.

"Edward. Why would you sing that? He knows he hurt you, he doesn't need you rubbing it in his face like that. And just so you know, you are good enough for him. You're even better than that. I know I've never been very nice to you but you're just being completely insane right now. Edward loves you. He wants to apologize for lying about not loving you. Just let him apologize." Rose said, and when she was finished with her speech she stalked out of the bathroom leaving me all alone. Or so I thought.

**Yes I'm mean for having a cliffy! But I just had to do it!!!! Review and let me know how I'm doing and if I should continue! Please and Thanks!**


End file.
